A trip to Lindblum
by drunkymonkey
Summary: Zidane and Garnet go on a diplomatic trip to see Uncle Cid, with most of the FFIX cast in tow.
1. Chapter 1

Zidane looked down at the ground, far, far below. He had never really got the hang on air-ships, which was surprising as he seemed to be spend a considerably portion of his life in them, and less but more memorable parts hanging down from them and possibly being violently sick in the sordid process. But the trp to Lindblum was pretty much essential. Diplomatic missions normally were, and he needed to meet his uncle in law again anyway.

'Beautiful sites, eh sir?' asked Steiner, who was standing dutifully beside him.

'Won't be when I puke on it,' said Zidane, miserably, 'oh, and Steiner? We both know that I'm more powerful than you. Stop acting like you're guarding me.'

'Sorry sir,' said the pluto knight, slouching a bit, 'but I feel useless now. It doesn't feel like I'm needed anymore, I just want to do my bit for King and country.'

'We've al had to go through changes,' said Zidane, leaning back against the zeppelin's barrier, 'in another world, you'd be chasing me round trying to arrest me. Or I might be blowing the whole of Gaia up. I don't like my new role Steiner, but I need to do it. I need to help Garnet. She is very important to me.'

'You make a lovely couple,' said Steiner.

'Yeah, so do you and Beatrix. But you know what? Garnet will be saying the exact same thing to her. You don't need to guard me. Beatrix knows she doesn't need to guard Garnet when she has Ifrit and co.'

'So, why don't you sack us?' asked the plate wearing soldier.

'For what? You haven't done anything wrong. You occasionally get a bit too drunk at parties and make a pass at a noble, but apart from that, there's no reason. I've been with you since we kidnapped Garnet. Beatrix used to kick us to crap, but she's been with us for a while too. It'd be unfair. Besides, if anything, we owe you.'

'I don't understand.'

'For helping us through it all. For never letting up.'

'That is my duty,' said Steiner automatically, 'I am not be thanked.'

'Yes, you are. It doesn't matter if it's a job or not. Getting paid at the end of the week doesn't matter.'

'Thank you sir.'

'Stop thanking me. I can't be bothered with people thanking me.'

'Sorry sir.'

'And stop saying sorry too. You want to do something? Go hype up those soldiers and mages down there. I'm sure they need a lot of help.'

Steiner nodded and turned to leave.

'You've changed a lot, Zid- my King,' he said, 'you're a lot more sensible and thoughtful now.'

'Damn it Steiner, Do you _really_ want me to sack you?'


	2. Chapter 2

Down in the barracks area of the airship, Vivi was pacing back and forward in front of his mage cadets. He wasn't a good speaker, he didn't have the rage that Steiner possessed, nor the confidence that Zidane had. He said "please" and "thank you" to people he was meant to be telling what to do. This made him very uncomfortable. Normally people told him what to do, while shouting loudly.

'Alright guys,' he said softly, 'we have a duty to do. We need to escort the King and Queen everywhere.'

He nodded to a couple of knights who brought forward a model goblin with a pointy stick. 'You need to see this as the enemy, please. Um, he wants to stab you, possibly eating you after. Um, so you need to kill him first. This is how you do it.'

There was a sudden surge of unexplainable foreboding music that happened every single time there was going to be a fight in Gaia. It fit the occasion perfectly, but was still very irritating for the Mage General, who had heard it about twenty thousand times. He summoned a great ball of fire from his staff, and fired it expertly at the mode, which blew up into a million pieces (these pieces were very small and you couldn't see them. Alright, I admit, it was meant for effect. There wasn't really one million pieces. It seemed like a good idea at the time though).

'That's how you do it,' said Vivi proudly, looking at his stunned students.

'He's completely gone,' said one of them.

'Yeah,' beamed Vivi, who was shot up with a sudden sense of pride, 'it's good, isn't it?'

'I could have gotten Phoenix to do better,' said Eiko, who was sulking in the corner of the room.

'Sure,' said Vivi, 'but you couldn't summon him five hundred times without needing a lie down.'

'Huh,' said the White mage.

'And he leaves a nasty smell,' commented Vivi, adjusting his hat, and turning back.

'Huh,' said Eiko again, only slightly louder this time.

Just then they heard the sound of metal feet stamp on the stairs. After a few seconds, the large form of Steiner appeared. 'Hello master Vivi,' he said, 'I've come to help with the training of these fine recruits.'

'Oh good,' said Vivi, 'I was just showing them a fire spell. But you can brief them. You're better at that sort of thing.'

Steiner bowed happily, elated to be complimented by Vivi, who was a lot more sensible, able to hold his temper a lot better, and probably a lot more powerful as well.'


End file.
